Tracheal intubation is a method of establishing an airway by inserting a tracheal tube from the mouth or nose through the throat to the bronchus of a subject. The tracheal intubation makes it possible to reliably maintain an airway and also prevent aspiration, and thus is used in various situations including emergency medical care.
The insertion of the tracheal tube into the subject is performed using, for example, an endoscope. In specific, first of all, the endoscope is inserted in the trachea. Thereafter, the tracheal tube is forced into the bronchus along the endoscope.
Further, there is a case where a tracheotomy is performed on a subject and the tracheal tube remains inserted therein for a long period of time, to provide respiratory care. In such a case, it is desirable to periodically check the tracheal tube and a state of the bronchus.